tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger Ranger
Ranger Ranger was born on Tatooine 18 years before the start of the clone wars. He was born into slavery not given a name, only his identification numbers, 55500. He was born to work as a servant to the hutt family with only his father occasionally being able to see him. His mother was traded off shortly after his birth to a brothel somewhere on the planet. His father worked in on of Jabbas many spice mines, known for their tunnel collapses and lack of vision. 55500 however was tasked with serving guests and moving small boxes and other types of physical labor around the palace. When he did not do what he was told he would be whipped and hurt. 55500's first whipping was when he was 4 years old and cried out for his father. 55500's father was the only light in his light. His father before he was a slave was an antarian ranger and would tell his son all about the tales he and the jedi would have. He called 55500 his little ranger because of how strong and brave he was dealing with jabbas tasked. It wasn't until 55500's father had stolen something from the mine that 55500 would be free. 55500's father had managed to smuggle back a handdrill to 55500 and told him to escape through the vents by cutting into them. At the time 55500 was 13 and was still small enough to do such a task but he did not want to leave his father. His father promised that he would find a way out as well he just had a different plan. The last thing that 55500 saw as he climbed into that vent was a guard stabbing his father through the chest. First year of freedom 55500 was immediately on the run from the palace. He ran for days without food or water until he reached a small town. The town provided him food and water until the conditions he would pay off his expenses at the local diner. 55500 agreed becuase he needed supplies to get further from jabbas influence but he was hit with a question he did not expect. "What shall we put on your name tag when you work?". 55500 did not respond right away. He lay silent for a moment. All he had ever been was a series of numbers, he wasnt anything to anyone anything but 55500 and... "Ranger, my name is ranger." Ranger worked at that diner for a month always wearing a hood over his face doing everything he could to hide from anyone that may be from the palace. He had stockpiled a good amount of food and water for travel but was still short for his planned journey. When he walked to work one day he saw him sitting at one Rangers normal tables. The man who stabbed his father. Ranger took off running and he had no time to lose. His packed all his supplies onto a sled and set off into the brutal desert, the harsh sands whipping his back leaving more scars than his previous masters already had.